There and then
by sophiats
Summary: One-shot.


Author's Note: Okay. I fixed the grammar errors (argh!), added some stuff here and there, threw in some conjunctions, controlled Mr Darlington's raging hormones, thus making him less shallow, bestowed his beloved a brain, wrote another few hundred of words and proof read it a couple of times for good measure.

Yeah, that's about it.

The rich and handsome gentleman held the stem of the wine glass and swirled the exquisite wine gently with disinterest. The look on his face suggested that he had no intention to be there. But if it isn't for his sister who was one of the debutantes, he wouldn't be at there at all.

It is universally acknowledged that a man of his wealth and status is in want of a wife. His mother, the respectable Mrs. Darlington made dozen of attempts to acquaint her son with girls from all the kingdoms but it was all in vain.

His son never paid heed to his mother's advice and was not in any hurry to search for a prospective wife. He would rather sit in the library all day to read or go out on the moor to ride Shadow, his prized horse.

The ennui was wearing off him and although all the debutantes' attention were centered around him, he couldn't help but feel vexed. Vexed he may be but he does not feel any ounce of guilt when he rejected the invitation of those who were bold and daring enough - which were quite a number - to ask him to dance. If his cruel rejection did not stir them to tears, then his lack of hesitation must.

The gentleman glanced around his surroundings before deciding there was nothing worth of his attention. He saw his sister who was clutching the sides of her dress - to prevent herself from tripping - running towards him.

"Dear brother, why are you not dancing? I'm sure every debutantes in this room has very charming qualities," his sister panted, her face still red and blotchy from all the dancing.

He expressed that he does not desire to be caught up in a throng of dancers and musicians - while waving his hand dismissively to their direction - to the rather disappointed sister and when pressed, he reluctantly said: "Yes, I am sure that the ladies in this room has very notable and enthralling personalities." _If they have half a brain and not boast or gloat about how many times he looked at their way. _Of course, he kept that thought to himself and smiled humorlessly.

"But they don't impress you," his sister finished off and he gave a curt nod. She opened her mouth to continue and was returned with a malevolent glare from her brother but still continued nonetheless.

"Even the fairest and most beautiful of all lands?" she asked slowly - as if challenging him - and began to stare rather pointedly towards a crowded corner of the room.

He groaned in exasperation. "Sister, you know fully well that I have no interest in…" he started but curiosity got the better of him and he too followed his sister's gaze.

However, he never got to finish that sentence for all the valuable knowledge he gained from those all late nights in his study went flying out of the window - he wasn't sure if he still remembered his name - when he took in the sight of her even if it's just her back.

Her silky mahogany hair was tied into a knot and flowed freely down her back. The shimmering midnight blue gown that she wore hugged her curves closely to augment her already beautiful rear. Her long and slim figure stood casually while her head nodded absent-mindedly as her companion who was a middle-aged, graying man drone on. He could tell that she did not share the same enthusiasm as her companion on the matter they were discussing on but the way she held herself, tall and proud was nothing short of how she was raised.

"You were saying?" his sister importuned, her lips formed into a sly smile as she watched her brother's reaction, satisfied.

Those three words brought him out of his daze. He regained his dignity - or what's left of it - and gave his sister a parting bow. Without a second thought, he began to make his way through the crowd, getting caught in what he had claimed he does not desire to do just then.

His sister smiled to himself and couldn't resist calling: "What is not of your interest again?" She was so ecstatic that she did not notice the disapproving looks people shot her.

Mr. Darlington braved the throng and reached the other side of the room. Then, he stopped and pondered on how should he introduce himself. He was just about to start conversing with the beautiful lady when she chose that moment to turn around and their eyes met. They both decided it was love at first sight, there and then.

Mrs. and Miss Darlington watched gleefully at the departure of Miss Taylor's - the name of the lady whom roused Mr. Darlington's interest - companion. "Well, that is one fascinating couple," Mrs. Darlington remarked.

Miss Darlington smiled knowingly at her mother.

Unlike any other girls in the kingdom except herself who had also inherited some intelligence from both Mr. and Mrs. Darlington, Miss Taylor has the ability to hold an intelligent conversation which she was certain that his brother would enjoy.

"Yes, I agree," she replied whole-heartedly. "Oh dear, if they marry, I suppose I would have to check on them on every meal time for they would engage in some intellectual conversation that no normal being would decipher - or at least have a hard time understanding - and forgot all about dinner."

Mrs. Darlington lifted the corner of her lips. "Then I will personally see to that they do stop and eat in a heated debate about the shape of the Earth," she declared in a usual confident manner. Her reflections were in general satisfactory - if not, exhilarated - to find her loner son far away from the wall where he had been devoting at least half his life at apart from his study.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the wall - where the said couple stood - people stared and pointed insolently at them but they did not pay any attention to the staring people nor appear ill at ease.

Mr. Darlington kissed the back of her hand and drew back. Despite the warm, buttering feeling in her heart - that she was aware of - she wouldn't let down her guard. "I'd gather that you are the eminent Mr. Darlington who delight in the pain of other's?" She said in a profane tone.

If Mr. Darlington showed any sign of shock, he sure did regain his composure quickly. "Ah yes, I do happen to be the _eminent_ Mr. Darlington, my fair lady. As for the latter part of the sentence, it surprises me so to see that such an intelligent lady like you believe in those mindless gossips those ladies of the court say to pass time," he played along, casting a dark look at the poor girl he rejected earlier who in return, shot his companion a venomous glare.

Miss Taylor crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Are you implying that I am stupid?"

"No, oh no, I am a coward," he said in a frivolous manner. "Never would I dare to provoke Miss Taylor in any way possible, no?"

Her facial feature soften a little but only just a little. "Then what are you trying to say?" She couldn't help but blush a little when she realized he was looking at her intensely with those big blue eyes of his.

"Just," he hesitated. "Aren't you the least curious about me?"

Miss Taylor gave a little not lady-like snort. "What makes you think you appeal to me in any way?"

_Oh, the game is played in this fashion. _"Don't you want to distinguish the real person I _really_ am in the inside from the one you heard second-handedly from your friends?"

To tell the truth, she was very tempted to agree with him. What is there not to consent? She thought about his enticement for a moment.

Mr. Darlington looked at the astonishing sight laid in front of him. She had not thought of a witty comeback in the last ten seconds and it meant that he won. But victory did not taste as pleasing as it normally would for the pensive look on her face was by far better than winning.

"What would you say if I say yes?" She looked up at him, beaming.

"What would you want to know?" His face broke into a smile. "Let's go to somewhere more secluded. The stares are making me uncomfortable."

She gave him a nodded and let Mr. Darlington led the way. "By the way, you lost. I didn't forget."

Mr. Darlington grinned as he opened the door for her to pass. What a gutsy person to even propose such a thought. "Is that so? Because I'm absolutely sure that I just won."

"Well, you're absolutely incorrect. Shall I tell how this game is played?" She smirked.

"That would be fine by me," he replied nonchalantly.

"But first, what is that you want to tell me again?" she prompted.

And with that, they walked down the hall, talking and laughing.


End file.
